User blog:Ezekielfan22/Missy Banders (Angela's Eyes)
'Missy Banders '(Patricia Zentilli) is a hidden (later redeemed) villainess of "Eyes for Windows", episode 1.02 of ''Angela's Eyes ''(airdate July 23, 2006). She was a popular news anchor who appeared to be on the receiving end of death threats from a stalker. Her boss, Donald Bell, reported the threats to the authorities against Missy's wishes, resulting in FBI agents Angela Henson and Leo Jenkins responding. During their first meeting, Missy stated that she didn't believe the threats were coming from Barry Norwood, a man who was previously obsessed with her, and brashly refused to reveal the subject of her upcoming news story (which was believed to be what had started the threats). But later on, Bell revealed that Missy's story was about Jack Stillman, a consultant with extensive ties to organized crime. Later on, Missy called the agents again to report another threat: this time, in the form of a doll resembling her with a knife stuck in this chest with the message "Stop" written on the mirror in her dressing room. When she learned that they were investigating Stillman and that Donald had told them, she became furious and told him he was out of line, with their argument allowing Angela to deduce that the two were romantically involved (with Missy confirming it). Donald's wife Erika was briefly suspected of being behind the threats after it was discovered she collected the type of doll sent to Missy. But the agents became suspicious when Barry Norwood was found and arrested, as he didn't act violently as the threats to Missy indicated. Angela and Leo (aided by fellow agent Dozer) also found that the knife from Missy's latest threat was a custom-made carving knife, with a serial number that they used to trace the knife back to Donald. This allowed Angela to realize that Missy and Donald had conspired to fake the death threats against her to create more publicity for her story about Jack Stillman. Donald and Missy fiercely denied the accusations, with the arrogant Missy claiming that the agents had no proof and threatening to air a new story about their "incompetence". Angela countered by saying that it wouldn't take long to find the evidence to prove Missy and Donald's guilt, along with chastising Missy for her self-serving ways. It was later discovered, however, that Missy was pregnant with Donald's child, and that she had been pressuring him to leave his wife for her. But Donald, knowing that Erika would receive everything in a divorce, instead decided to kill Missy and frame Erika so he could be have all her wealth. After deducing Donald's plan, Angela warned Missy and caught Donald in a sting operation. As Donald was arrested, Missy apologized to Angela for her earlier behavior after bemoaning the fact that her lover had tried to kill her. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Remorseful Category:Show Business Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover